sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Канада
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%B0 ---- thumb thumb thumb » — «От моря до моря |Название гимна= |Аудио=O Canada.ogg |Форма правления= конституционная монархия |На карте=Canada (orthographic_projection).svg |lat_dir = N|lat_deg = 56|lat_min = 0|lat_sec = 0 |lon_dir = W|lon_deg = 109|lon_min = 0|lon_sec = 0 |region = CA |CoordScale = |Языки=английский, французский |Дата независимости=1 июля 1867 (Акт о Британской Северной Америке) 11 декабря 1931 (Вестминстерский статут 1931) 17 апреля 1982 (Акт о Канаде 1982) |Независимость от=Великобритании |Столица=Оттава |Крупнейшие города=Торонто, Монреаль, Ванкувер, Калгари, Оттава, Виннипег |Должности руководителей=Королева Генерал-губернатор Премьер-министр |Руководители=Елизавета II Дэвид Ллойд Джонстон Джастин Трюдо |Пограничные страны=США |Этнохороним=канадец, канадка, канадцы |Место по территории=2 |Государственная религия= |Территория=9 984 670 |Процент воды=8,62 % |Место по населению=37 |Население= 35 675 834 |Год переписи=2014 |Плотность населения=3,41 |ИРЧП= 0,902 |Год расчёта ИРЧП= 2013 |Место по ИРЧП= 8 |Уровень ИРЧП =очень высокий |ВВП= |Год расчёта ВВП= |Место по ВВП= |ВВП на душу населения=43 145 Report for selected countries — Canada |ВВП (ППС) = 1,518 трлн.Report for selected countries — Canada |Год расчёта ВВП (ППС) = 2013 |Место по ВВП (ППС) = 15 |Валюта=канадский доллар (CAD, код 124) |Домен=.ca |Телефонный код=+1 |Часовой пояс= −3:30 — −8 }} Кана́да ( ; ) — государство в Северной Америке, занимает второе место в мире по площади. Омывается Атлантическим, Тихим и Северным Ледовитым океанами, граничит с США на юге и на северо-западе, также имеет морские границы с Данией (Гренландия) на северо-востоке и Францией (Сен-Пьер и Микелон) на востоке. Граница Канады и США является самой протяжённой общей границей в мире. Канада — конституционная монархия (королевство) с парламентарной системой, являющаяся двуязычной и многокультурной страной, где английский и французский языки признаны официальными на федеральном уровне. Технологически продвинутое и промышленно развитое государство, Канада имеет многоотраслевую экономику, базирующуюся на богатых природных ресурсах и торговле (в частности с США, с которыми Канада комплексно сотрудничает со времён существования колоний и основания Конфедерации). Основанная французским исследователем Жаком Картье в 1534 году, Канада берёт своё начало от французской колонии на месте современного города Квебек, населенном первоначально местными народами. После периода английской колонизации из союза трёх британских колоний (которые были до этого территориями Новой Франции) родилась канадская конфедерация. Канада получила независимость от Соединённого Королевства в результате мирного процесса с 1867 по 1982 год. В настоящее время Канада является федеративным государством, состоящим из 10 провинций и 3 территорий. Провинция с преобладающим франкоговорящим населением — Квебек, остальные — преимущественно англоязычные провинции, также называемые «английская Канада» в сравнении с франкоязычным Квебеком. Будучи одной из девяти преимущественно англоязычных провинций, Нью-Брансуик является единственной официально двуязычной канадской провинцией. Территория Юкон официально двуязычна (английский и французский), а Северо-Западные территории и территория Нунавут признают 11 и 4 официальных языка соответственно (среди которых также присутствуют английский и французский). Происхождение названия thumb|left| 250 px|Памятник Картье. Сен-Мало Название Канада происходит от слова kanata, означающего «деревня» или «поселение» на языке лаврентийских ирокезов, которые зимовали в деревне Стадакона (в окрестностях современного Квебека), — первых индейцев, которых Жак Картье встретил на Гаспе летом 1534 года в их летнем лагере. В 1535 году жители местности, где ныне располагается город Квебек, использовали это слово, чтобы направить исследователя Жака Картье в деревню Стадакона . Вскоре после экспедиции Картье лаврентийское племя бесследно исчезло — как показали современные археологические раскопки, скорее всего, в результате войн с гуронами и южными ирокезами. Картье позже использовал слово «Канада» для обозначения не только этой деревни, но и всей области, находившейся под контролем местного вождя Доннаконы. С 1545 года европейские книги и карты обозначали этот регион и все берега реки Св. Лаврентия словом «Канада». Впоследствии это название перешло и на большинство соседних территорий в Северной Америке, управлявшихся Британской империей. Географические данные thumb|Спутниковый снимок Канады. Повсюду в стране, кроме крайнего юга, преобладает тайга, ледники распространены в арктической области, а также на прибрежных горах и горе Св. Ильи, тогда как степные равнины благоприятствуют земледелию. На юго-востоке равнин, где из Великих озёр вытекает река Св. Лаврентия, проживает бо́льшая часть населения. мини|[[Национальный парк Банф в Альберте]] мини|Медвежата в [[Кутеней (национальный парк)|национальном парке Кутеней]] Канада занимает бо́льшую часть Севера Северной Америки. 75% территории — зона севера. Канада имеет общую сухопутную границу с США на юге и на северо-западе (между Аляской и Юконом) и протянута от Атлантического океана на востоке до Тихого — на западе и Северного Ледовитого — на севере. Она также имеет морскую границу с Францией (Сен-Пьер и Микелон) и Данией (Гренландия). С 1925 Канада владеет частью Арктики между 60˚ з. д. и 141˚ з. д., однако, эти владения не являются общепризнанными. Самое северное поселение в Канаде и в мире находится в Алерте (Нунавут), базе Канадских вооружённых сил на северной оконечности острова Элсмир (82,5˚ с. ш. в 834 км — 450 морских милях — от Северного полюса). Канада — вторая из крупнейших стран мира. Плотность населения (около 3,5 человек на 1 км²) является одной из самых низких в мире. Наиболее населённая область страны — это коридор Квебек-Виндзор вдоль равнинных берегов реки Св. Лаврентия и на юго-востоке Великих озёр. К северу от этой области находится обширный Канадский щит, скальный регион, очищенный последним ледниковым периодом, лишённый плодородных земель, богатый минералами, озёрами и реками. В Канаде больше озёр, чем в любой другой стране мира, она обладает значительным запасом пресной воды. thumb|[[Шарлоттаун (Остров Принца Эдуарда) зимой]] На востоке Канады река Св. Лаврентия впадает в залив Св. Лаврентия, имея крупнейшее устье в мире, где находится остров Ньюфаундленд, а остров Принца Эдуарда находится к югу от него. Нью-Брансуик и Новая Шотландия разделены заливом Фанди, который знаменит самыми высокими приливами в мире. Эти 4 приморские провинции находятся к востоку от Квебека. Онтарио и Гудзонов залив расположены в центре Канады, тогда как от Манитобы на запад через Саскачеван и Альберту раскинуты обширные равнины канадских прерий вплоть до Скалистых гор, которые отделяют их от Британской Колумбии. thumb|left|Водопад Ниагара в Онтарио. К северу от 60-й параллели расположены 3 канадских территории — Нунавут, Северо-Западные территории и Юкон, — усыпанные многочисленными озёрами (самые крупные из которых Большое Медвежье и Большое Невольничье озёра) и пересечённые самой длинной рекой в стране — рекой Маккензи. К тому же континентальные земли Канадского Севера с севера граничат с большим архипелагом, канадским арктическим архипелагом, включающим в себя крупнейшие острова мира. Проливы между этими островами представляют собой Северо-западный проход из Лабрадорского моря в море Бофорта минуя Баффинов залив. Кроме того в этом регионе, покрытом полярными льдами, между островами Королевы Елизаветы находится северный магнитный полюс. thumb|left|180px|Белый медведь, северная Манитоба Растительность меняется от лиственных лесов на юге Онтарио до смешанных и лаврентийских лесов и к северу постепенно уменьшается от тайги — северных лесов или хвойного пояса — к тундре и далее к арктическим пустыням Севера. Полярные острова находятся в зоне, поверхность которой покрыта снегами и ледниками, не тающими даже коротким летом. Баффинова земля и другие острова у северного побережья Канады покрыты тундрой, которая занимает и всю северную материковую часть Канады, проникая далеко к югу вдоль западного побережья Гудзонова залива и на полуострове Лабрадор. Здесь растут вересковые, осоки, кустарниковые береза и ива. К югу от тундры между Тихим и Атлантическим океанами раскинулась широкая полоса лесов. Преобладают хвойные леса; главные породы — чёрная ель на востоке и белая ель на западе (в долине р. Макензи), сосна, лиственница, туя и др. Менее распространенные лиственные леса состоят из тополя, ольхи, березы и ивы. Особенно разнообразны леса в районе Великих озёр (американский вяз, веймутова сосна, канадская тсуга, дуб, каштан, бук). На тихоокеанском побережье распространены хвойные леса из дугласовой и ситхинской ели, аляскинского и красного кедра); около Ванкувера встречаются земляничное дерево и орегонский дуб. В приморских приатлантических провинциях — акадские леса с бальзамической пихтой, чёрной и красной елью; также кедр, американская лиственница, жёлтая береза, бук. В зоне тундр водятся северный олень, полярный заяц, лемминг, песец и оригинальный мускусный овцебык. Южнее животный мир более разнообразен — лесной олень карибу, благородный олень вапити, лось, в горных районах — баран толсторог и снежная коза. Довольно многочисленны грызуны: канадская белка чикари, бурундук, американская летяга, бобр, прыгунчик из семейства тушканчиков, ондатра, дикобраз — иглошерст, луговой и американский заяц, пищуха. Из кошачьих хищников для Канады — канадская рысь и пума. Водятся волки, лисицы, серый медведь — гризли, енот-полоскун. Из куньих — соболь, пекан, выдра, росомаха и др. Много гнездящихся перелетных птиц и промысловой птицы. Фауна пресмыкающихся и земноводных небогата. В пресноводных водоемах много рыбы. Что касается рельефа, то основную часть страны занимают равнины прерий и плато Канадского щита. К западу от прерий располагаются континентальные низменности Британской Колумбии и Скалистые горы, а Аппалачи возвышаются от юга от Квебека до приморских провинций. Одна из гор в Канаде носит имя сербского воеводы времен Первой мировой Войны. Климат Средние температуры января и июля различаются для каждой области. Зима может быть очень суровой в некоторых регионах страны, среднемесячные температуры могут достигать 15 ˚С ниже нуля в южной части страны, а иногда и −45 ˚С с сильными ледяными ветрами. Минимальная температура, когда-либо наблюдавшаяся в Канаде, составляет −63 ˚С (на Юконе). Ежегодно уровень снежного покрова может достигать нескольких сотен сантиметров (например, в Квебеке в среднем 337 см). Побережье Британской Колумбии, особенно остров Ванкувер, представляет собой исключение и обладает умеренным климатом с мягкими и дождливыми зимами. Летние температуры могут достигать 35 ˚С, даже 40 ˚С, учитывая индекс влажности. История thumb|250px|Панорама [[Монреаль|Монреаля, Канада]] Коренные народы thumb|Картина [[Бенджамин Уэст|Бенджамина Уэста Кончина Генерала Вулфа, изображающая гибель британского генерала Джеймса Вулфа после его победы в битве на Полях Абраама в 1759 г.]] Археологические и генетические исследования коренных народов подтвердили присутствие человека на севере Юкона с периода примерно 26 500 лет назад, и в южной части провинции Онтарио с 9500 лет назад . Археологические объекты Олд Кроу Флэтс и Блуфиш — два самых ранних археологических памятника человеческого (палеоиндейцев) жилья в Канаде . Среди индейцев Канады есть восемь уникальных мифов о создании мира и адаптаций этих мифов. Это мифы о земле, мировом родителе, появлении, конфликте, разбое, возрождении трупа, двух создателях и их соревновании, а также миф о братьях . Цивилизации канадских аборигенов включали в себя постоянные или городские поселения, сельское хозяйство, общественные и исторические памятники архитектуры и сложную социальную иерархию . Некоторые из этих цивилизаций исчезли задолго до первых постоянных европейских поселений (конец XV — начало XVI веков), и были обнаружены в ходе археологических исследований. Коренное население по оценкам составляло от 200 000 до 2 000 000 человек в конце 1400 года , в настоящее время цифра в 500 000 принята Королевской комиссией Канады по охране здоровья коренного населения«''Handbook of North American Indians: Indians in contemporary society''». Garrick Alan Bailey (2008). Government Printing Office. p.285. ISBN 0-16-080388-8. Повторявшиеся вспышки европейских инфекционных заболеваний, таких как грипп, корь, оспа (к которым у индейцев не было естественного иммунитета), в сочетании с другими эффектами от контакта с европейцами, в результате привели к вымиранию от 40 % до 80 % коренного населения . Коренные народы Канады включают индейцев , эскимосов и метисов . Культура метисов возникла в середине XVII-го века, когда индейцы и инуиты смешивались с европейскими поселенцами . Инуиты больше ограничивали контакты с европейскими поселенцами в течение раннего периода . Новая Франция thumb|right|Французский исследователь [[Жак Картье высаживается на Гаспе в 1534 году.]] Первые европейцы прибыли, когда норвежские викинги поселились в Ланс О Меду в Ньюфаундленде около 1000 года , после провала этой попытки колонизации неизвестно о других попытках до 1497 года, когда итальянский мореплаватель Джованни Кабото (Джон Кабот) изучал атлантическое побережье Канады для Англии . В 1524 году восточные берега Канады исследовала экспедиция флорентийского мореплавателя Джованни Веррацано, состоящего на службе французского короля. Впоследствии, между 1498 и 1521 годами, различные португальские моряки разведали побережье восточной Канады и основали постоянные рыболовецкие поселения в регионе . В 1534 году Жак Картье сходит на берег Гаспе и называет эту землю Канадой, которая становится впоследствии одной из провинций Новой Франции . После многочисленных неудачных попыток (Новый Ангулем на Лонг-Айленде и Сент-Огюстен во Флориде) французы основывают первые колонии, одобренные короной: Тадусак (Квебек) в 1600 году, Пор-Руаяль в 1605 году и Квебек в 1608 годуMorton, Desmond (2001) (pp. 17-19). Англичане в 1610 году законным образом образовывают на Ньюфаундленде город Сент-Джонс. Французы устанавливают крепкие связи с ближайшими к ним индейскими народами. Однако европейские исследователи приносят многочисленные болезни, которые быстро распространяются по торговым путям вглубь коренного населения, приводя к опустошениям. Французские поселенцы, часто прибывающие очень больными в не очень чистых кораблях, спасаются благодаря индейским лекарствам. Так, например, чтобы вылечить цингу, гуроны предлагают отвары из коры белого кедра, и название ему — анеда. Французский период: союзы, битвы и Семилетняя война Соперничество за территории, морские базы, мех и рыбную ловлю становится всё более жестоким, вспыхивают многократные войны, вовлекающие французов, голландцев, англичан и союзные индейские племенаMorton, Desmond (2001) (p. 33). Франко-ирокезские войны за контроль над торговлей мехом идут между ирокезской конфедерацией, союзниками которой сначала были голландцы, а потом англичане, и гуронами или даже алгонкинами, союзниками французов. Четыре франко-ирокезских войны между 1689 и 1763 годами приводят к последовательному переходу Ньюфаундленда и, позже, Акадии в руки англичан. Между французскими поселенцами и британскими властями случаются такие различные столкновения, как полное разрушение Пор-Руаяля и последующая депортация акадийцев (известная как Великий переполох) в 1755 году . Новая Франция простирается от Скалистых гор до Аппалачей. Англичане хотят отправиться в долину Огайо, желая добиться Форта Дюкен (современный Питсбург). В 1756 году Семилетняя война между Францией и Англией в Америке привела к взятию городов Квебек в 1759 году и Монреаль в 1760 году. После победы в Семилетней войне, по Парижскому договору 1763 года Великобритания окончательно присоединяет Акадию, Канаду и восточную часть Луизианы (между Миссисипи и Аппалачами). Английский период: Верхняя и Нижняя Канада К концу американской революции около 50 000 лоялистов Соединённой империи иммигрируют в Квебек, Новую Шотландию, на остров Принца Эдуарда и Ньюфаундленд . Так как они оказываются совсем нежеланными гостями в Новой Шотландии, Нью-Брансуик отделяется от этой колонии в 1784, чтобы принять их. Впоследствии с целью размещения англоязычных лоялистов колония Канада разделяется Конституционным актом 1791 на две различные колонии, Верхнюю Канаду и Нижнюю Канаду, с предоставлением каждой права избирать собственное Законодательное собрание . Два десятилетия спустя Канада играет значительную роль во время войны 1812 года, разделившей США и Соединённое королевство. Её оборона стоит ей важных долгосрочных преимуществ, особенно создания чувства единства и национализма у населения Британской Северной Америки. Массовая иммиграция в Канаду из Великобритании и Ирландии начинается в 1815 году . От одной четверти до одной трети всех европейцев, которые иммигрировали в Канаду до 1891 года, умерли от инфекционных заболеваний. Серия соглашений приводит впоследствии к долгому мирному периоду между Канадой и США, прерывающемуся лишь короткими набегами фениев. Отсутствие реальной власти устанавливать законы и взимать налоги у парламента Нижней Канады, социальные сложности и отношение к франкоязычным как к меньшинству приводят к Восстанию патриотов. Под руководством Луи-Жозефа Папино провозглашается независимость Республики Канада. Это желание самоуправления жестоко подавляется британской армией, которая сжигает и грабит многочисленные деревни Монтережи. Многие патриоты повешены, некоторые сосланы в Австралию, другие вынуждены бежать в Соединённые Штаты. Соединённая Канада После подавления Восстаний 1837, в ходе которого было сожжено немало деревень в области Монтережи, британское колониальное правительство в 1839 даёт лорду Дарему задание изучить политическую ситуацию в двух Канадах. Его главные рекомендации заключаются в объединении двух колоний (что позволило бы сократить большой долг Верхней Канады, распределяя его по всей территории) и более значительном присутствии британской культуры рядом с франкоговорящими, чтобы их ассимилировать . Таким образом, Акт о Союзе 1840 объединяет две Канады в одну квазифедеральную колонию, Соединённую Канаду, упраздняющую часть прав, дарованных франкоканадцам во время Королевской декларации 1763 и Квебекского акта 1774. Ответственные перед избирателями правительства были созданы для всех провинций Британской Северной Америки с 1849 года . После этого США и Соединённое королевство в 1846 договорились о провозглашении 49-й северной параллели границей, разделяющей США и запад Британской Северной Америки . В 1854 правительство Великобритании подписывает с США соглашение о свободной торговле с Соединённой Канадой. Договор о взаимности приводит к экономическому росту в провинции Канада, находящейся в свободном падении. Это соглашение заканчивает действие в 1866, и экономика Соединённой Канады снова становится неуправляемой. Британское правительство в 1849 основывает колонию на острове Ванкувер, а в 1858 — колонию Британская Колумбия во время золотой лихорадки в долине Фрейзера. С конца 1850-х канадские учёные (такие, как Джордж Доусон и Джозеф Берр Тиррелл) начинают серию исследований Запада с попытки получить контроль над Землёй Руперта, а также над Арктической областью. Канадское население быстро растёт благодаря высокому уровню рождаемости; массовая иммиграция из Европы превышает эмиграцию в США, в частности франкоканадцев, выезжающих в Новую Англию. Канадская конфедерация thumb|left|Отец Конфедерации и первый Премьер-министр Канады по Конституции 1867, [[Макдональд, Джон Александер|сэр Джон А. Макдональд (1867—1873 и 1878—1891).]] После Большой коалиции во время Шарлоттаунской и Квебекской конференций в 1864, а также Лондонской конференции в 1866, отцы Конфедерации проводят объединение трёх колоний — Соединённой Канады, Новой Шотландии и Нью-Брансуика, — приводящее по сути к созданию новой страны. Акт о Британской Северной Америке, вступивший в силу 1 июля 1867 года, создаёт доминион под названием Канада, разделённый на четыре провинции: Онтарио, Квебек, Нью-Брансуик и Новая Шотландия . Цель такой организации — заглушить многонаселённый франкоязычный Квебек группой мелких англоязычных провинций с равными полномочиями. Поначалу в федерацию не входили острова Ньюфаундленд и Принца Эдуарда. Канада получила право формировать собственное правительство, не выходя из состава Британской империи, то есть фактически получила независимость. К тому же, когда Канада предпринимает попытку взять под контроль прерии между Британской Колумбией и Онтарио, поднимаясь до Земли Руперта и Северо-Западных территорий, начинается большой политический кризис, вызванный метисами прерий (индейцами, смешанными с французами), желающими сохранить власть и самоуправление на своей территории. Британская корона отказывается признать их самостоятельность; это приводит к войне, называемой также Ред-Риверским восстанием. Вождь метисов Луи Риель, для того, чтобы избежать кровопролития, сдался в плен. Это новое завоевание приводит в дальнейшем к созданию провинции Манитоба и к её вхождению в состав Конфедерации насильно в июле 1870 . Колония Британская Колумбия, включающая в себя остров Ванкувер с 1866, а также колония Остров Принца Эдуарда вступают в Конфедерацию, соответственно, в 1871 и в 1873 . С целью объединить Союз и поддержать канадскую власть в западных провинциях, правительство строит три трансконтинентальных железных дороги — в особенности Тихоокеанскую канадскую железную дорогу — и призывает иммигрантов развивать Канадские прерии . Наконец, правительство принимает Закон о землях доминиона и учреждает знаменитую Северо-Западную конную полицию (в настоящее время — Королевская канадская конная полиция). Тогда как всё больше иммигрантов отправляется на Великие равнины (называемые также Прериями) на трансконтинентальных поездах и население региона растёт, некоторые области Северо-Западных территорий принимают в 1905 новый статут, образующий провинции Альберта и Саскачеван. Автономная Канада thumb|Атака канадского танка и солдат в битве на гребне Вими в 1917 году Являясь частью Британской империи, Канада вступает в Первую мировую войну в 1914 году и посылает на Западный фронт (в Бельгию, на Сомму и в Пикардию) дивизии, составленные преимущественно из добровольцев, чтобы воевать в качестве национального контингента . Из примерно 625 000 служивших в корпусе человек, около 60 000 были убиты и ещё 173 000 были ранены . Человеческие потери настолько велики, что тогдашний канадский премьер-министр, сэр Роберт Лэрд Борден, в 1917 году издаёт указ о призыве на военную службу. Это решение крайне непопулярно у квебекского населения, что приводит к кризису призыва 1917 года, потере популярности Консервативной партии в Квебеке, а также к знаменитой прошедшей незаметно квебекской забастовке, отклику на восстание Дамской дороги во Франции. Во время большой квебекской демонстрации британская армия стреляет по толпе и убивает много людей. Хотя члены Либеральной партии глубоко разделены вопросом об обязательном призыве, они объединяются и становятся доминирующей партией на канадской политической сцене. В 1919 году Канада вступает в Лигу Наций по собственной инициативе, а в 1931 году Вестминстерский статут подтверждает, что отныне никакой закон британского парламента не распространяется на пространство Канады без её согласия, и компетенция правительства Канады (как и других британских доминионов) расширяется в международных и внутренних делах. В то же время Великая депрессия 1929 года затрагивает канадцев всех социальных слоёв; растущая популярность Социал-демократической партии (PSD) в Альберте и Саскачеване приводит к реформе политической системы в соответствии с концепцией социального государства, такого, как упоминаемое Томми Дугласом или позже в 1960-е годах Жаном Лесажем в Квебеке. Поддержав умиротворение Германии в конце 1930-х годов, либеральный премьер-министр Уильям Лайон Макензи Кинг в 1939 году получает согласие парламента на вступление во Вторую мировую войну, таким образом, мобилизуя военных до вторжения Германии в Польшу. Канадские войска сыграли важную роль в неудачном Рейде на Дьеп в 1942 году, вторжении союзных войск в Италии, высадке союзных войск во Франции, битве в Нормандии и битве при Шельде в 1944 году. Канада предоставила убежище и защиту монархии Нидерландов, в то время как страна была оккупирована, и кредитовала руководство страны в изгнании, до её освобождения от нацистской Германии . Канадская экономика пережила мощный подъём, потому что промышленность получила большие заказы на производство военной техники для Канады, Великобритании, Китая и Советского Союза. Несмотря на новый кризис призыва на воинскую службу в Квебеке, Канада закончила войну с одной из самых крупных армий в мире, и второй по богатству экономикой . В 1945 году во время войны, Канада стала одним из членов-учредителей Организации Объединенных Наций. В начале войны Квебеку обещают, что участие в ней будет добровольным. Во время объявления призыва на военную службу Камийен Уд, в то время мэр Монреаля, посажен в тюрьму вследствие своего официального возражения (Кризис призыва 1944 года). Другая тема разногласий состоит в том, что лишь провинции имеют право на налогообложение. Таким образом, чтобы противостоять военному напряжению, федеральное правительство завладевает налоговыми полномочиями, обещая сложить их с себя в конце войны. Это обещание никогда не было выполнено: Квебек по-прежнему использует половину своего права на налогообложение. Никакая другая канадская провинция к настоящему времени не использовала это право. Современность В 1949 доминион Ньюфаундленд, ранее независимый, вступает в Конфедерацию в качестве десятой провинции Канады . С преобразованием Британской империи в Британское Содружество Канада получает свою фактическую независимость, хотя её конституция остаётся в Лондоне. Вплоть до столетия Канады в 1967 году массовая послевоенная иммиграция из различных опустошённых стран Европы меняет курс демографии страны. К тому же, за всю Вьетнамскую войну тысячи американских инакомыслящих поселяются по всей стране. Рост иммиграции в сочетании с резким увеличением рождаемости — экономическим явлением, подобным тому, что происходило в США в 60-е гг. — и с реакцией на тихий переворот в Квебеке способствует появлению нового типа канадского национализма . Также были созданы ряд социал-демократических программ, таких, как всеобщее здравоохранение, Канадский пенсионный план, и Канадские студенческие кредиты, хотя провинциальные правительства, в частности, провинции Квебек и Альберта, выступали против многих из них, так как считали их вторжением в свою юрисдикцию . Наконец, после ряда конституционных конференций, конституция Канады была репатриирована из Соединённого Королевства в 1982 году, одновременно с созданием Хартии прав и свобод . В 1999 году Нунавут стал третьей территорией Канады после серии переговоров с федеральным правительством . В то же время, Квебек переживает глубокие социальные и экономические преобразования, происходит Тихая революция, рождается националистическое движение в провинции и более радикальный Фронт освобождения Квебека, действия которого приводят к октябрьскому кризису в 1970 году . Десять лет спустя в 1980 году был проведён неудачный референдум по вопросу о суверенитете Квебека, после чего попытки внести поправки в конституцию в 1990 году не увенчались успехом. Второй референдум был проведён в 1995 году, в котором суверенитет был отклонен крайне незначительным большинством в 50,6 %, за суверенитет франкоязычной провинции проголосовало 49,4 % . В 1997 году Верховный суд постановил, что односторонний выход из Конфедерации будет неконституционным, был принят закон с изложением условий переговоров по выходу из Конфедерации. В дополнение к вопросам суверенитета Квебека, ряд кризисов потряс канадское общество в конце 1980-х и начале 1990-х. К их числу относятся взрыв самолёта Air India 182 в 1985 году, что стало крупнейшим массовым убийством в истории Канады , стрельба в Политехнической школе в 1989 году , и кризис Ока в 1990 году , который был первым рядом насильственных столкновений между правительством и группами коренного населения . Кроме того, Канада присоединилась к войне в Персидском заливе в 1990 году в рамках возглавляемой США коалиции сил, а также принимала активное участие в нескольких миссиях по поддержанию мира в конце 1990-х годов . Канада направила свои войска в Афганистан в 2001 году, однако отказалась посылать войска в Ирак, когда США вторглись туда в 2003 году . В 2009 году экономика Канады пострадала от мирового кризиса. В 2011 году канадские вооружённые силы участвовали в ливийской гражданской войне. Интеграция с США Экономическая интеграция с США усилилась после 1940 года. Североамериканское соглашение о свободной торговле (НАФТА) 1994 года стало кульминационным моментом в развитии экономической интеграции между двумя странами. Одной из целей соглашения было устранение таможенных и паспортных барьеров, стимулирование движения товаров и услуг между странами-участницами соглашения. С 1980-х годов растёт обеспокоенность канадцев из-за значительного присутствия американских компаний, телевидения и фильмов. Однако канадцы в целом очень гордятся своей собственной всеобщей системой здравоохранения (управляемой провинциями), а также своей поликультурностью. Административное деление На данный момент Канада разделена на 10 провинций и 3 территории. Самой новой административной единицей Канады является территория Нунавут (создана в 1999 году). thumb|left|Развитие карты Канады В первую очередь, провинция и территория различаются по степени их автономии. Провинциям полномочия фактически переданы Конституционным актом 1867, поэтому их корректировка федеральным правительством возможна лишь путём изменения Конституции. То есть в рамках их законодательных полномочий, прав и привилегий, оговорённых в Конституции, провинции не зависят ни от федерального правительства, ни друг от друга. Другими словами, несмотря на то, что нормативная процедура может привести к изменению Конституции, это изменение считается недействительным в границах провинции, объявившей своё несогласие с ним, если это изменение нарушает права, привилегии и полномочия провинции. К тому же, в пределах, установленных Конституционным актом 1982, провинциальная легислатура имеет исключительное полномочие изменять свою собственную провинциальную конституцию. Что касается территорий, то они суть результат простого закона Федерального парламента и поэтому находятся в его власти. Все провинции и территории имеют собственные эмблемы. Провинции отвечают за большинство таких социальных программ Канады внутри их границ, как здравоохранение, образование и «вообще за все, что касается природы исключительно местного значения или находящейся в их собственности». Вообще, все провинции, вместе взятые, получают больше прибыли, чем федеральное правительство, — это уникальная структура среди федераций во всем мире. Несмотря на то, что только провинция может «издавать законы, касающиеся предметов из сферы их интересов», федеральное правительство может начать проводить государственную политику в области компетенции провинций (например, Канадский закон о здоровье). Однако каждая провинция имеет право отказаться от этой программы или не принимать её. Федеральным правительством предоставляются уравнительные платежи с целью обеспечения приемлемых стандартов общественных и налоговых служб, единых как для более богатых, так и для более бедных провинций. Все провинции имеют выборные и однопалатные законодательные собрания, подотчетные лейтенант-губернатору, а политически — премьер-министру, назначаемому тем же образом, как и премьер-министр Канады. Лейтенант-губернатор представляет Корону и занимает тот же пост, что и генерал-губернатор Канады, но на провинциальном уровне, он назначается по совету премьер-министра Канады и после консультаций с провинциальными правительствами, с каждым годом становящихся всё более продолжительными. Государственная структура и политические партии thumb|250px|left|Канадский парламент, Оттава Канада — государство, входящее в Британское Содружество на правах доминиона (Королевство Содружества), главой государства которого является британская королева. Официальным представителем королевы в Канаде является генерал-губернатор, назначаемый королевой по совету премьер-министра. Дэвид Ллойд Джонстон был назначен на эту должность 1 октября 2010 года, став при этом верховным главнокомандующим канадских вооружённых сил и начав исполнять королевские обязанности в отсутствие королевы. Ридо-холл — это его главная Оттавская резиденция, наряду с Квебекской крепостью в Квебеке. Кроме того, Канада — это парламентарная федеративная система с демократической традицией, восходящей к английской демократии XVI века. Законодательная власть представлена Парламентом, включающим королеву (в её отсутствие — Генерал-губернатора Канады), Сенат и Палату общин. Местопребывание законодательной власти располагается на Парламентском холме, в комплексе парламентских зданий. Сенаторы не избираются, а назначаются Генерал-губернатором. При этом полномочия Сената весьма ограничены, например, конституционные поправки могут быть приняты даже в обход сената (если тот в течение 180 дней не одобрит проект поправки, она вступает в силу). Верховным носителем исполнительной власти является королева. Исполнительная власть осуществляется Правительством Её Величества — Тайным советом, члены которого назначаются генерал-губернатором, для того чтобы сформировать министерский Кабинет — часть королевского правительства — управляемый премьер-министром. Члены Кабинета имеют министерские должности и являются единственными членами Тайного совета, которым разрешено официально действовать от имени генерал-губернатора. right|thumb|Троны королевы Елизаветы II и принца Филиппа, герцога Эдинбургского, в Сенате. На переднем плане место Председателя Сената. Как правило, на должность премьер-министра — главы Кабинета — назначается лидер партии, получившей на всеобщих выборах большинство мест в нижней палате Парламента — Палате общин. Количество членов обеих палат непостоянное, оно пересматривается после каждой переписи населения. В настоящее время Сенат состоит из 105 членов, Палата общин — из 308. Членов верхней палаты (Сената) назначает королева (генерал-губернатор), всегда согласно совету премьер-министра. Премьер-министр выбирает членов Кабинета и представляет их на утверждение генерал-губернатора. Члены Кабинета принадлежат обычно к партии премьер-министра; очень часто ими становятся депутаты Палаты общин, иногда сенаторы или, в редком случае, они могут не работать до назначения ни в одной из палат парламента. Конституция Канады Под Конституцией Канады понимают серию объединённых Конституционных актов Канады (включая Акты о Британской Северной Америке), а также иных документов, представленных письменными текстами и устными традициями и соглашениями. Последним крупным Конституционным Актом Канады является Конституционный акт 1982 года (Акт о Канаде), который часто для простоты называют Конституцией Канады. Конституция включает также Канадскую хартию прав и свобод, гарантирующую канадцам права и свободы, которые в ней указаны и не могут быть нарушены ни на каком уровне Правительства Канады. «Эти права и свободы могут ограничиваться только нормами права в пределах, считаемых разумными, и оправданность которых может быть объяснена в свободном и демократическом обществе» (извлечение из первой статьи Хартии). Кроме того, «специальная статья» предоставляет федеральному парламенту и провинциальным законодательным собраниям возможность устанавливать законы в любое время и в той мере, которая подходит законодателям, преступая на время некоторые положения Хартии (в фундаментальных свободах, юридических гарантиях, в праве на равенство — раз в пять лет). Присяги, выборы и назначения Прежде чем вступить в должность, премьер-министр Канады и все члены его кабинета приводятся к присяге генерал-губернатором сначала в качестве членов Тайного совета при королеве Канады, а потом как члены Кабинета. По традиции, все члены тайного совета, и в частности премьер-министр, именуются «достопочтенный». В настоящий момент премьер-министром Канады является Джастин Трюдо, глава Либеральной партии, победившей на выборах 19 октября 2015 года. Каждый министр ответственен перед своим министерством за назначение своего заместителя. Последний является высшей неизбирающейся должностью министерства. Его обязанности состоят в даче советов и отчёте перед министром о деятельности министерства. Палата общин Канады состоит из депутатов, избранных на мажоритарном голосовании за одного кандидата в один тур в каждом из избирательных округов (также называемых «графствами»). Всеобщие выборы запускаются генерал-губернатором путём издания Королевского Указа после того, как он распустил Палату общин по причине: * добровольного и стратегического совета премьер-министра; * окончания 5-летнего срока работы палаты; * вотума недоверия правительству федеральных депутатов. Деятельность Парламента Политическая жизнь Канады в целом ближе к политике большинства западноевропейских стран. На протяжении большей части XX века у власти была Либеральная партия Канады — умеренно либеральная центристская партия, в настоящее время она имеет вторую по численности фракцию в Сенате. Правее её располагается Консервативная партия Канады; она и её предшественники также не раз формировали правительство, в настоящее время находится у власти (после выборов 2011). Вторая по численности в Палате общин партия — левоцентристская Новая демократическая партия — она занимает положение официальной оппозиции на федеральном уровне, в ряде провинций её представители формировали правительства. В парламенте также представлены Квебекский блок, представляющий интересы франкоязычного населения, и Зелёная партия Канады. Функционирование федерации Учитывая существование федерального режима, в Канаде на провинциальном уровне управление децентрализовано. Каждая провинция представляет собой полноправный штат с одинаково парламентарным режимом. Режим состоит из исполнительной власти — Кабинета министров, возглавляемого провинциальным премьер-министром, и из законодательной палаты (Законодательные собрания провинций и территорий Канады). Главой каждой провинции является лейтенант-губернатор (аналогично должности генерал-губернатора на федеральном уровне). Лейтенант-губернатор действует как представитель Королевы на провинциальном уровне и обладает полномочиями Главы государства на уровне провинции. Пост премьер-министра провинции аналогичен федеральному посту, но его власть ограничена уровнем провинции. Назначения на министерские должности осуществляются лейтенант-губернатором по совету премьер-министра. Законодательное собрание каждой провинции состоит из депутатов, избранных по мажоритарной системе голосования за одного кандидата в один тур в каждом из провинциальных избирательных округов (отличных от федеральных округов за исключением Онтарио, где провинциальные округа совпадают с федеральными округами с 1999). Между парламентами (федеральным и провинциальным) существует некоторый раздел установленных законом компетенций, хотя в некоторых случаях они оба могут устанавливать законы по одинаковым вопросам, например окружающей среды. Квебекское сепаратистское движение После глубоких социальных и экономических изменений, произошедших в Квебеке во время Тихой революции 1960-х годов, некоторые квебекцы начинают требовать более широкую провинциальную автономию или даже частичную или полную независимость от Канады. Расхождение между двумя главными языковыми группами, франкоговорящими и англоговорящими, в вопросе о языке и о социальных и культурных отличиях усилено многочисленными событиями, такими как кризис призыва на военную службу 1944 года и Октябрьский кризис 1970 года. В течение последнего фундаментальные права квебекцев нарушались на протяжении трёх месяцев, что привело к столкновениям с армией. На первом референдуме 1980 года 59,6 % избирателей отклонили предложение общества суверенитета, а второй референдум 1995 года показал, что суверенитет отвергнут 50,6 % проголосовавших, хотя поддержан 60 % франкоязычных избирателей. Несмотря на эти поражения, квебекское сепаратистское движение продолжало защищать своё положение, утверждая, что франкоканадская культура не оценена по достоинству в канадской политике, принимая во внимание очевидное большинство англоканадцев. В этом случае ситуация приводит к фактическому отказу провинции Квебек передавать свои законодательные полномочия организациям межпровинциального сотрудничества (например, Квебек — это единственная провинция, имеющая своё собственное министерство государственных сборов), что способствует, таким образом, созданию полностью отличающегося общества и отделению от федерального и большинства межпровинциальных соглашений, которые могли бы поставить под угрозу право Квебека проявлять культуру и умение франкоканадцев работать в политических группах, где решения принимаются большинством голосов. Весной 2006 года новое консервативное правительство Канады подписало соглашение с правительством Квебека, для того, чтобы эта провинция вступила в ЮНЕСКО в качестве ассоциированного члена. С этого момента в федеральной политике присутствует асимметричный федерализм. К тому же, 27 ноября 2006 года подавляющее большинство Палаты общин Канады проголосовало за резолюцию, которая признаёт, что «квебекцы составляют одну из наций в единой Канаде», и, несмотря на лишь символическое значение этого хода, является большим шагом вперёд к укреплению ощущения особенного статуса франкоязычной провинции. Право thumb|Верховный суд Канады в Оттаве, к западу от Парламентского холма. Общее право, или common law, преобладает повсюду в Канаде, кроме провинции Квебек, где используется Гражданский кодекс, произошедший от французского права. Уголовные законы состоят исключительно в ведении федерации и, значит, одинаковы по всей Канаде. Приведение законов к исполнению находится в провинциальной юрисдикции, также как и сами уголовные суды, однако в большинстве провинций оно передано в ведение федеральной полиции — Королевской канадской конной полиции. Только провинции Онтарио и Квебек обладают своими силами провинциальной полиции; КККП исполняет на их территории федеральные законы и лишь такие уголовные законы государственного (даже международного) значения, как об организованной преступности, государственной и пограничной безопасности, молодёжи, коренных народах и коррупции. Суды thumb|250px|RCMP (Royal Canadian Mounted Police) — GRC (Gendarmerie royale du Canada) — Королевская канадская конная полиция, [[Оттава (Онтарио)]] Судебная система Канады определена в Конституционном акте 1867 (Акте о Британской Северной Америке 1867). Она играет важную роль в толковании законов и обладает властью признавать законы, нарушающие Конституцию, недействительными. Судебная власть в стране принадлежит королеве (главе судебной системы страны) и Королевским судам. Все провинциальные и федеральные суды организованы по принципу четырёхуровневой пирамиды. Верховный суд Канады, основанный в 1875,— высшая судебная инстанция в стране, которая выносит окончательный государственный приговор. «В его компетенции находятся споры, возникающие во всех областях права», он контролирует Федеральный апелляционный суд, а также все провинциальные апелляционные суды. Ниже идут Федеральный суд, Канадский налоговый суд, а также высшие суды общей компетенции в провинциях и территориях. Далее, в основании пирамиды находятся суды, обычно называемые провинциальными. «Не являясь официально частью канадской судебной системы, из-за того, что они не являются „справедливыми трибуналами“, административные суды представляют собой неотъемлемую часть системы, созданной в Канаде правительством для решения споров», в частности тех, что касаются трудовых отношений. Достопочтенная Беверли Маклаклин, главный судья Канады, также как 8 младших судей Верховного суда, приведена к присяге генерал-губернатором по совету премьер-министра. Все судьи провинциальных и федеральных апелляционных, а также высших судов приведены к присяге тем же образом, по совету премьер-министра и министра юстиции после консультаций с неправительственными организациями. Судей высших провинциальных и территориальных судов назначает лейтенант-губернатор. Судебные должности на провинциальном и территориальном уровнях в основании пирамиды занимают чиновники соответствующих правительственных уровней. Внешняя политика Торгово-экономические отношения На первом плане для Канады находятся отношения с США, с которыми она делит самую длинную неохраняемую границу в мире, сотрудничает на разных уровнях и для которых является важнейшим торговым партнером по договору о североамериканской свободной торговле. Канада издавна связана с Соединённым Королевством и с недавнего времени поддерживает, особенно через Квебек, исключительную связь с Францией. Две эти европейские колониальные державы, Великобритания и Франция, сыграли значительную роль в основании Канады. Эти отношения распространяются также на другие страны, ранее находившиеся в составе Британской и Французской империй, при посредничестве Содружества и Франкофонии. В 1964 году Канада вступила в Группу десяти, подписав в 1962 году в Париже Генеральное соглашение о займах. Среди примеров сотрудничества заметна совместная работа Bombardier и Alstom (Франция) в области производства оборудования для общественного транспорта, использовавшегося при запуске первого французского скоростного поезда на американских рельсах на участке Вашингтон-Бостон. Совсем недавно Hydro-Québec подписал соглашение, позволяющее использовать его новые разработки промышленниками Элье и Дасо при производстве электромобиля. left|thumb|[[Эскимосы|Эскимоски с Лабрадора]] Эскимосский народ Канады учредил союз с другими эскимосскими народами за Северным полярным кругом. Международное сотрудничество и развитие thumb|Памятник миротворцам, Оттава. Канада зарекомендовала себя в Африке благодаря Канадскому агентству международного развития (Agence canadienne de développement international). На протяжении последних 60 лет Канада превратилась в защитника многообразия, предпринимая усилия для решения международных конфликтов в сотрудничестве с другими странами. Яркий тому пример — Суэцкий кризис 1956 года, когда бывший премьер-министр Лестер Б. Пирсон, будучи тогда в должности министра иностранных дел, снимает напряжение, предлагая иностранное вмешательство и отправку в зону конфликта миротворческих сил ООН. Канада продолжает в том же духе и пытается поддерживать роль лидера в операциях ООН. Канада участвовала во всех 50 миссиях ООН вплоть до 1989 года. В первые годы XXI века уменьшилось участие Канады в миротворческих операциях ООН. Можно также указать, что Канада играет значительную роль при Международной организации гражданской авиации, штаб-квартира которой находится в Монреале. Вооружённые конфликты, миротворческие миссии и спасательные операции Являясь членом-основателем Организации Северо-Атлантического договора (НАТО), Канада обладает оборонительной армией без ядерных вооружений. На службе в настоящее время состоит 62 000 постоянных военных и 26 000 служащих находятся в запасе. Канадские вооружённые силы состоят из пехотных войск, военно-морского флота и военно-воздушных сил. Бо́льшая часть вооружения заключает в себе 1500 БМП, 34 военных корабля и 861 летательный аппарат. thumb|left|Канадские солдаты в Афганистане. Канада участвовала в Первой и Второй мировых войнах на стороне Союзников. Она также участвовала в Корейской войне на стороне США. Канада активно проявляла себя в международных миссиях под командованием ООН и НАТО, начиная с 1950, включая миротворческие операции, различные миссии в бывшей Югославии, и поддерживала силы Коалиции в 1-й войне в Персидском заливе. С 2001 Канада имеет свой контингент в Афганистане в партнерстве со стабилизационными силами США и международными силами НАТО при поддержке ООН. Команда помощи при чрезвычайных ситуациях участвовала в трёх важных спасательных операциях после цунами в декабре 2004 г. в Юго-Восточной Азии, после урагана Катрина в сентябре 2005 г. на американском побережье и после землетрясения в Кашмире в октябре 2005 г. Экономика thumb|300px|Динамика [[Валовой внутренний продукт|ВВП в странах Большой восьмёрки в 1992—2009 годах, в процентах от уровня 1992 года]] right|thumb|Канадские деньги, на которых изображены (сверху вниз) Уилфрид Лорье, [[Макдональд, Джон Александр|Джон Макдональд, Королева Канады Елизавета II, Уильям Лайон Макензи Кинг и Роберт Борден]] Канада является одной из самых богатых стран мира с высоким доходом на душу населения и состоит членом Организации экономического сотрудничества и развития (ОЭСР) и Большой семёрки. В прошлом веке рост производства, горнодобывающей промышленности и сектора услуг превратил страну из преимущественно сельскохозяйственной в промышленную и городскую. Как и в других развитых странах, в канадской экономике преобладает сфера услуг, где занято почти три четверти канадцев . Канада является необычной среди развитых стран из-за важности своего сырьевого сектора, в котором лесозаготовка и нефтяная промышленность являются самыми важными отраслями . Канада имеет смешанную экономику; по индексу Heritage Foundation она имеет меньшую степень экономической свободы, чем США, но более высокую, чем большинство западноевропейских стран . Экономическая интеграция с США значительно возросла после Второй мировой войны. Это привлекло внимание канадских националистов, которые беспокоятся о культурной и экономической автономии в эпоху глобализации, в то время как американские товары и продукция американских средств массовой информации стали повсеместными . Соглашение о торговле продукцией автомобильной промышленности от 1965 года открыло границы для торговли автомобилями и сопутствующими товарами. В 1970-х обеспокоенность по поводу энергетической самодостаточности и иностранного капитала в обрабатывающих секторах побудило либеральное правительство премьер-министр Пьера Трюдо к принятию Национальной энергетической программы и учреждению Агентства по надзору за иностранными инвестициями . В 1980 году премьер-министр Брайан Малруни отменил Национальную энергетическую программу и изменил название агентства по надзору за иностранными инвестициями на «Инвестмент Канада» с целью поощрения иностранных инвестиций . Канадско-американское соглашение о свободной торговле 1988 года устранило тарифы между двумя странами, а Североамериканское соглашение о свободной торговле (НАФТА) расширило зону свободной торговли, включив Мексику в 1990-х годах. В середине 1990-х годов либеральное правительство во главе с Жаном Кретьеном начало откладывать ежегодные бюджетные излишки и стабильно выплатило государственный долг . thumb|left|alt=Two men and one women sit at a table and sign a piece of paper, while three men in suits stand behind them, in front of a set of limp flags|Представители США, Канады и Мексики подписывают Североамериканское соглашение о свободной торговле ([[НАФТА) в 1992 году]] Канада является одним из крупнейших мировых поставщиков сельскохозяйственной продукции (по данным Всемирного банка в 2012 году страна занимала четвертое место в мире по экспорту пшеницы - 16,3 млн тонн стоимостью 5,7 млрд долларовГрибоедова И.А. Анализ и адаптация мировой продовольственной системы в Республике Беларусь // Экономические и социальные перемены: факты, тенденции, прогноз. - 2015. - № 1 (37). - С. 204.); канадские прерии являются одними из самых крупных производителей пшеницы, рапса и других зерновых , причём экспортная политика в этой сфере определяется Канадской зерновой комиссией. Канада является крупнейшим производителем цинка и урана, а также является источником многих других природных ресурсов, таких как золото, никель, алюминий и свинец. Многие города на севере Канады, где сельское хозяйство является сложным, существуют благодаря близлежащим шахтам или источникам древесины. В Канаде также развита и обрабатывающая промышленность, отрасли которой сосредоточены на юге Онтарио (автомобильная промышленность, представленная американскими и японскими заводами) и Квебека (национальная аэрокосмическая промышленность) . Канада — одна из десяти самых торгующих в мире стран . Основным торговым партнером являются Соединённые Штаты. За США следуют Китай, Мексика, Германия и Япония . В 2014 году Канада импортировала товаров на сумму более 523,4 млрд долларов, из которых на 349,8 млрд долларов были из Соединённых Штатов, на 35,5 млрд долларов — из Китая, на 17,2 млрд долларов — из Мексики, на 13,1 млрд долларов из Германии и на 9,2 млрд из Японии. В 2014 году торговый профицит страны составил 5,2 млрд долларов, в 2013 году — дефицит в 7,2 млрд долларов. Канада является одной из немногих промышленно развитых стран, являющихся чистыми экспортёрами энергоносителей . Атлантическое побережье Канады обладает огромными морскими месторождениями природного газа, а провинция Альберта — крупными нефтяными и газовыми ресурсами: огромные запасы битуминозных песков в районе Атабаски делают Канаду второй по величине в мире страной по запасам нефти после Саудовской Аравии . По состоянию на январь 2015 года общенациональный уровень безработицы в Канаде был 6,6 % . Провинциальные доли безработицы варьируются от низкого уровня в 4,5 % в Альберте и Саскачеване до уровня в 11,4 % в провинции Ньюфаундленд и Лабрадор . Государственный долг (накопленный дефицит) Канады в 2013—14 финансовом году составил , в 2012—13 финансовом году — . Чистые активы Канады в третьем квартале 2014 года составили 25,6 млрд долларов . Бюджетный дефицит в 2013—14 финансовом году составил , в 2012—13 финансовом году — . Канада — один из ведущих мировых производителей Hi-Fi и Hi-End компонентов, и акустических систем. Население thumb|250px|[[Торонто, самый большой по населению и самый многокультурный канадский город]] thumb|250px|[[Ванкувер, самый молодой и динамичный город Канады]] Население Канады на начало 2010 года составляет 34 миллиона человек. Перепись 2006 года зафиксировала 5,4 % прирост по сравнению с 2001 годом . Несмотря на большую площадь, приблизительно ¾ населения Канады проживает в пределах 160 км от границы с США . Подобная пропорция существует и в городских зонах, сконцентрированных в коридоре Квебек-Виндзор (в частности городские агломерации Торонто-Гамильтон, Монреаль и Оттава-Гатино), на континентальных равнинах Британской Колумбии (от области Ванкувера до конца долины реки Фрейзер) и в коридоре Калгари-Эдмонтон в Альберте . Перепись 2001 зарегистрировала 30 007 094 канадца. Согласно Канадской статистической службе, население страны на март 2009 года составляло около 33,5 миллиона чел., 8 млн из которых франкоязычны. В основном прирост населения происходит за счёт иммиграции. Хотя основную экономическую отдачу от иммиграции приносят независимые квалифицированные иммигранты, половина всех въезжающих в страну подпадает под программу воссоединения семей (супруги, несовершеннолетние дети или родители новых канадцев-спонсоров). Канада — очень разнообразная страна с этнической точки зрения. По переписи 2006 года в Канаде живут 43 этнических группы, состоящие как минимум из 100 000 чел. Самая большая этническая группа называет себя «канадцами» (30,9%), поскольку большинство канадцев, особенно те, чьи предки приехали во времена колонизации, рассматривает себя как канадский народ. Далее следуют те, кто называет себя англичанами (20,1%), французами (15,1%), шотландцами (14,5%), ирландцами (13,3%), немцами (9,7%), итальянцами (4,4%), китайцами (4,1%), индейцами (3,8%), украинцами (3,7%), голландцами (3,2%), поляками (3%), индийцами (3%), русскими (1,5%)Ethnic origins, 2006 counts, for Canada, provinces and territories — 20 % sample data. Канада — страна иммигрантов. Глобальная репутация Канады как высокоразвитой, мирной, свободной от этнических смут и конфликтов страны, где можно вырастить детей в спокойной обстановке, безусловно способствует росту иммиграции в страну. Новые канадцы, как принято здесь называть новоприбывших иммигрантов, в подавляющем большинстве расселяются в крупных городах, что обусловлено ситуацией на рынке труда и имеющимися контактами. Через какое-то время почти все переезжают в пригороды, охватывающие кольцом любой североамериканский город. Иммиграция приносит значительный вклад в экономику страны, начиная с правительственных пошлин и сборов за рассмотрение заявлений до финансового вклада въезжающих, особенно семейных, от покупки недвижимости и мебели до будущих налоговых поступлений в бюджет. Этнический состав страны претерпел огромные изменения за последние тридцать лет, что вызвано кардинальным изменением курса иммиграционной политики. По данным 2001 года, только 39,4% проживающих в стране относят себя к категории потомков переселенцев из Великобритании, Ирландии и Франции. Все желающие иммигрировать в Канаду имеют открытый доступ к условиям въезда и требованиям к потенциальным иммигрантам, опубликованным на официальном сайте Министерства по делам гражданства и иммиграции. Основными направлениями миграции населения внутри Канады уже много лет являются отток молодёжи из сельских районов и маленьких городков в крупные города, а также массовый исход квалифицированной рабочей силы (инженеры, медсёстры, дизайнеры и пр.) и выпускников вузов на работу в США. Торонто безусловно можно назвать самым сильным магнитом внутриканадской миграции на востоке страны. В связи с бурным ростом нефтегазовой промышленности и строительства в Альберте и Британской Колумбии, наблюдается сильная тенденция оттока мобильного молодого населения из Центральной Канады, из прерий и атлантических провинций в Западную Канаду. Также продолжается исход из Квебека в другие провинции англоязычного населения, уставшего от многолетних сепаратистских настроений и не желающего, по словам отъезжающих, чувствовать себя гражданами второго сорта. За последние десятилетия сильно изменился этнический состав крупнейших канадских городов — Торонто, Монреаля и Ванкувера в сторону увеличения веса населения из стран Ближнего Востока, Китая, Индии, Латинской Америки и других регионов мира. Языки Канады — федеральная политика двуязычия (билингвизм) thumb|Население Монреаля преимущественно франкоговорящее, но существует значительная англоговорящая община. По переписи населения [[2006 года французский используется 52,6 % жителей острова Монреаль с угрожающей тенденцией превращения в язык меньшинства. ]] Канада — официально двуязычная страна. С 7 июля 1969 года по Закону об официальных языках английский и французский языки имеют равноправный статус в парламенте, в федеральном суде и государственных учреждениях. Эта мера отражает важную историческую, политическую и культурную роль франкоязычного Квебека. Премьер-министр Канады по традиции выступает с речами в парламенте и на общественных мероприятиях частью по-английски, частью по-французски. Председатели всех четырёх федеральных партий владеют обоими языками. Все канадские федеральные служащие, обслуживающие население в учреждениях и по телефону, обязаны уметь объясняться и по-английски, и по-французски. Вся федеральная литература, от налоговых деклараций до брошюр и отчётов, издаётся на обоих языках. Английский язык является родным для 57,8 % населения, французский — для 22,1 %. 98,5 % канадцев владеют хотя бы одним из официальных языков (только по-английски говорят 67,5 %, только по-французски 13,3 %, обоими языками владеют 17,7 %). Около 5 200 000 чел. указали при переписи населения, что их родным языком является один из неофициальных языков: на первом месте по числу говорящих в последнее время уверенно утвердился китайский (в том числе кантонский) — при 853 745 чел., за ним следует итальянский (469 485), затем немецкий (438 080) и, благодаря самому многочисленному сикхскому населению за пределами Индии, пенджабский (271 220). При этом необходимо учитывать, что эти данные не отражают в полной мере этнический состав Канады, так как родными эти языки являются только для иммигрантов первого поколения и пожилых родителей — их дети и внуки быстро переходят по приезде на английский или французский, или уже говорят на этих языках с детства. Основным официальным языком во всех провинциях и территориях, исключая Квебек и Нью-Брансуик, является английский, однако, все документы и прочие официальные тексты в обязательном порядке дублируются на французском языке. В Квебеке официальный язык — французский. 85 % франкоязычных канадцев проживают в Квебеке. Значительные группы франкоговорящего населения проживают в северном Нью-Брансуике, а также в восточном и северном Онтарио, в южной Манитобе и в Саскачеване. В англоязычных провинциях Канады большой популярностью пользуются школы с преподаванием ряда или всех предметов на французском языке («программа французского погружения»): родители задолго до начала занятий записывают в них своих детей, так как двуязычие — большое преимущество при устройстве на государственную службу. Многочисленные местные языки признаны официальными в Северо-Западных территориях. В Нунавуте, новой канадской территории на крайнем севере, родным языком для большинства населения (инуитов) является инуктитут (диалект эскимосского языка), один из трёх официальных языков этой территории. Религия thumb|Небольшой буддистский храм в Ванкувере Канадцы исповедуют большое количество религий. По последней переписи 77,1 % канадцев считают себя христианами, их бо́льшую часть составляют католики (43,6 % канадцев). Наиболее важная протестантская церковь — Объединённая церковь Канады (объединяет большую часть кальвинистов (часть пресвитериан и всех конгрегационалистов и методистов); примерно 17 % канадцев не связывают себя ни с какой религией, а остальное население (6,7 %) исповедует иные религии (иудаизм, ислам, буддизм, индуизм и сикхизм). За последние 10 лет мусульманское население Канады возросло на 82% - с приблизительно 579 тыс. человек в 2001 году, до более 1 млн в 2011 году. Мусульмане составляют 3,2% населения Канады, в то время как в 2001 году на них приходилось лишь 2%. Две трети канадских мусульман проживают в трех крупнейших городах страны – Торонто, Монреале и Ванкувере. В Торонто проживает самая крупная мусульманская община — 424 тыс. человек, в Монреале и Ванкувере, соответственно, более 221 тыс. и около 73 тыс. 200 человек. Это самое быстрорастущее сообщество в Канаде отмечает ABNA.co . Культура Многие элементы канадской культуры очень близки к культуре Соединенных Штатов Америки, включая кино, телевидение, одежду, жилище, частный транспорт, потребительские товары и продукты питания. Несмотря на это, Канада обладает своей собственной уникальной культурой. В Канаде работает много оркестров с международной известностью, например, Квебекский симфонический оркестр, Торонтский симфонический оркестр и особенно Монреальский симфонический оркестр под руководством Кента Нагано. Канадский мультикультурализм thumb|left|Тотем Кваквака’вакв и традиционный большой дом в Виктории, Британская Колумбия. В ознаменование того, что Канада заселена народами различного происхождения, в стране с 1960-х годов распространена политика мультикультурализма, или многокультурности. В канадских городах можно найти элементы из культур всего мира; во многих городах существуют кварталы с преобладанием какого-либо национального меньшинства (например, китайский, итальянский, португальский кварталы в Торонто и Монреале), регулярно проводятся фестивали, посвящённые культурам разных стран. Приморские провинции сохраняют кельтский фольклор ирландцев и шотландцев, который в то же время хорошо сочетается с галло-романскими темами кельтской Галлии, преобладающими в Акадии и Квебеке. Также заметно влияние коренного населения Канады: во многих местах можно встретить огромные тотемные столбы и другие предметы искусства коренных народов. Значительно выделяется франкоязычное население Канады. Оно придает особенную специфику характеру Канады; Монреаль является важнейшим центром франкоязычной культуры в Канаде. Многие франкоязычные люди искусства приезжают в Монреаль из разных мест страны (Квебек, Акадия, Онтарио, Манитоба и т. д.), из США (особенно из Луизианы), а также из Карибского региона, чтобы сделать карьеру в области литературы, музыки, кино и т. д. Канадская культура находится под воздействием недавних иммигрантов со всех частей света. Много людей приезжают в Канаду из Европы, с Ближнего Востока и из Африки, что способствует развитию соответствующих культурных элементов в жизни страны. Многие канадцы принимают многокультурность, и по взглядам некоторых людей можно судить, что культура Канады в узком смысле слова многоукладна. Многокультурное наследие Канады защищено статьей 27 Канадской хартии прав и свобод. Творчество и сохранение разнообразной канадской культуры частично зависит от программ федерального правительства, законов и таких политических учреждений, как Канадская телерадиовещательная корпорация ( , ), Канадская государственная служба кинематографии ( , ), а также Совет по радио, телевидению и телекоммуникациям ( , ). Образование За образование в Канаде отвечают провинции и территории; на сегодняшний момент в Канаде нет государственного министерства образования. Каждая из образовательных систем похожа на другие, одновременно отображая свою собственную историю, местную культуру и географию соответствующей провинции. Лишь система в Квебеке больше всего отличается от других: там по окончании основной школы учёба продолжается в Училище общего профессионального образования (Cégep) — школе, подготавливающей к поступлению в университет и готовящей технических специалистов. Возраст обучения различается по Канаде, но обычно это промежуток с 5-7 до 16-18 лет, способствующий 99-процентной грамотности взрослого населения. За полное среднее и высшее образование отвечают провинциальные и территориальные правительства, которые в основном его и финансируют; федеральное правительство дополнительно предоставляет субсидии на научно-исследовательскую деятельность. На 2002 год 43 % взрослых канадцев от 25 до 64 лет уже получили полное среднее или высшее образование, а от 25 до 34 лет число таких людей составляет 51 %. Архитектура Наилучшими образцами архитектуры страны можно назвать построенные по проектам Артура Эриксона здания университетов Саймона Фрейзера и Летбриджа, канадские павильоны на всемирных выставках в Монреале (1967) и в Осаке (1970), здание Музея антропологии в Ванкувере, здания, построенные по проектам архитектора Дугласа Кардинала, в частности, Канадский музей цивилизации (1989). Вклад в популярную культуру thumb|left|180px|Канадская певица [[Аврил Лавин]] Канада подарила миру большое число известных рок-, поп-, фолк- и джаз-музыкантов. Канадское кино сложилось сравнительно недавно. В 1939 был образован Национальный совет кинематографии, а в 1967 правительство учредило Канадскую корпорацию по развитию кинематографии (известную сейчас под названием «Телефильм Канада») с целью оказания помощи кинопродюсерам в съёмке художественных фильмов. Вскоре после этого появились такие незаурядные фильмы на канадские сюжеты, как «Вниз по дороге» Дона Шебиба (1970) и «Мой дядя Антуан» Клода Жютра (1971). Международное признание получили канадские режиссёры Дени Аркан («Упадок американской империи»), Атом Эгоян (Экзотика), Норман Джуисон и Дэвид Кроненберг. Ряд всемирно известных кинематографистов, как актёров, так и режиссёров, родившиеся или долгое время жившие в Канаде, но сделавшие артистическую карьеру в Соединённых Штатах. Можно назвать таких актёров, как Томми Чонг, Мэри Пикфорд, Мэттью Перри, Эрик Надсен, Лесли Нильсен, Майкл Джей Фокс, Киану Ривз, Райан Рейнольдс, Райан Гослинг, Джим Кэрри, Эллен Пейдж, Франсуа Арно, Джессика Лаундс, Джессика Стин, Нина Добрев и Майкл Сера. Из режиссёров это прежде всего Джеймс Кэмерон (Терминатор) и Норман Джуисон (Иисус Христос — суперзвезда). Спорт thumb|right|250px|Хоккей с шайбой — спорт номер один в Канаде Большое место в жизни канадцев занимает спорт. Официальным зимним спортом Канады, и исключительно популярным досугом, является хоккей с шайбой. Семь мегаполисов Канады — Торонто, Монреаль, Ванкувер, Оттава, Калгари, Эдмонтон и Виннипег — имеют собственные команды, входящие в Национальную хоккейную лигу (НХЛ). 50% всех игроков Лиги (а всего в ней 30 команд из Канады и США) родом из Канады. В Торонто находится крупнейший в мире зал хоккейной славы. Официальным летним спортом является лакросс. В Канаде также популярны кёрлинг, фигурное катание и канадский футбол (схожий с американским вариантом, существует Канадская футбольная лига). В европейский футбол, баскетбол и бейсбол играют скорее на любительском и молодёжном уровне, но эти виды спорта не имеют такой популярности в профессиональной сфере, как остальные, хотя один из клубов НБА и базируется в Торонто. Канада являлась хозяйкой юношеского чемпионата мира по футболу в 2007, а в 2010 году в канадском городе Ванкувере и на близлежащем горнолыжном курорте Уистлер (Британская Колумбия) были проведены XXI Зимние Олимпийские игры. Символы Канады Национальными символами Канады являются клён, бобр и канадская порода лошадей. Кроме этого, существуют и другие символы. Например, на монетах изображены северный олень (карибу), черноклювая гагара (Common Loon, поэтому монету в один доллар обычно называют loonie), белый медведь. Flag of Canada.svg|Флаг Канады. Royal Standard of Canada.svg|Канадский королевский штандарт Flag of the Governor-General of Canada.svg|Флаг Генерал-губернатора Канады RCAF-Roundel.svg|Опознавательный знак Авиационного командования Канадских вооружённых сил Интересные факты * Мыс Спир, самая восточная точка Канады (и Северной Америки), находится в Ньюфаундленде и Лабрадоре на полуострове Авалон. Париж находится ближе к нему (4000 км), чем Ванкувер (5020 км). * Великие озера представляют собой крупнейший в мире по площади источник пресной незамерзающей воды. * Гудзонов залив — самое обширное внутреннее водное пространство в мире. * Провинциальные границы на востоке совпадают с природными объектами (такими, как реки, пересеченные местности и т. д.) и историческими областями, тогда как на западе они в большинстве своём проведены по прямым линиям. * Залив Фанди на восточном побережье Канады между Нью-Брансуиком и Новой Шотландией знаменит самыми высокими приливами в мире. * Стампед — крупнейший всемирный фестиваль, проходящий каждое лето в Калгари. * Монреаль — второй крупный франкоязычный город после Парижа. * Мост Конфедерации, связывающий Нью-Брансуик с Островом Принца Эдуарда, длиной 13 км — это самый длинный мост в мире, построенный над покрывающейся льдом водой. * Башня Си-Эн в Торонто — вторая по высоте башенная структура в мире, построенная человеком, около 555 метров в высоту (в 2007 году уступила первенство Дубайской башне) с самой высокой точкой, доступной для посещения туристами, находящейся на высоте 447 м над землёй. * Город Квебек — самая древняя столица и единственный ещё укреплённый город в Северной Америке; он является официальной резиденцией генерал-губернатора, наряду с Оттавой. * Компания Гудзонова Залива — старейшая компания в Северной Америке (1670). * Оттава — политическая столица, Монреаль — столица французской культуры, столица моды и финансовая столица высокотехнологичной продукции, Торонто — столица английской культуры и финансовая столица Канады, столица фондовой торговли и торговых связей с Европой и США, Ванкувер — финансовая столица торговых связей с азиатско-тихоокеанским регионом и торговли валютой и драгоценными металлами, Калгари — финансовая столица торговли энергетическими ресурсами, Виннипег — финансовая столица торговли сельскохозяйственной продукцией, Галифакс — финансовая столица торговли морепродуктами, Ошава — автомобильная столица. * 5 канадских пляжей заслуживают обозначение Blue Flag в рамках международной программы по качеству окружающей среды пляжей (один из них находится на полуострове Южный Брюс в Онтарио, тогда как остальные 4 расположены на побережье в городе Торонто). * Коммуна Бе-Жамс в Жамези (область на севере Квебека) — крупнейшая коммуна в мире по площади территории (более 350 000 км²). * Остров Сейбл в 300 км от берегов Новой Шотландии (в Атлантическом океане) — единственная канадская территория, доступ к которой ограничен правительством Канады и почти все население которой в действительности составляет одна колония диких лошадей, прекрасно живущих в изоляции. * Остров Девон в Нунавуте — крупнейший ненаселенный остров на Земле, который служит Канадскому космическому агентству испытательной площадкой, поскольку его ландшафт имеет много сходств с марсианским ландшафтом и обладает свойствами, способствующими экспериментам по воспроизведению условий жизни на планете Марс. * Крупнейший в мире «парк» домов на колёсах находится в Альберте, в Форт-Мак-Марри. * Башня монреальского Олимпийского стадиона является высочайшей в мире падающей башней. * Как заявил в 2005 году в Оттаве руководитель геомагнитной лаборатории канадского министерства природных ресурсов Ларри Ньюит, северный магнитный полюс Земли, как минимум 400 лет «принадлежавший» Канаде, «покинул» эту страну. Магнитный полюс, имеющий свойство перемещаться и примерно с начала XVII века располагавшийся под паковыми льдами в границах нынешней канадской Арктики, вышел за пределы 200-мильной зоны Канады. * Многие публикации и телепередачи, изначально рассчитанные для жителей США, выходят в Канаде в изменённом варианте, освещая события, наиболее интересные канадцам. Международный рейтинг См. также * * Визовая политика Канады * Канадоведение Примечания Литература Общая информация * История * (обл.) * (обл.) * (обл.) * * * Правительство и право * * Внешняя политика и военное дело * * Экономика * * Демография и статистика * ' Язык' * Культура * Ссылки Правительство * Официальный сайт правительства Канады * Официальный сайт генерал-губернатора Канады * Официальный сайт премьер-министра Канады Федеральные корпорации * Canada Post * Canadian Broadcasting Corporation Другие * Канада на UCB Libraries GovPubs * Канадские исследования. Список источников * Словарь канадских биографий, Биографии канадцев с 1000 года по 1930 год. * * Географический атлас Канады онлайн, включая топографические карты | | | | | | }} Категория:Канада Категория:Франкоязычные страны Категория:Конституционные монархии Категория:Государства Содружества Категория:Государства Большой восьмёрки Категория:Государства НАТО Категория:Федеративные государства Категория:Англоязычные страны и территории